Woon2Couple Stories
by uniessy
Summary: Gimana sih rasanya saat kamu suka seseorang, yang terkenal... lalu tiba-tiba dia hadir aja gitu di hidup kamu? Hyewoon bingung. Sekaligus senang, of course... tapi kayaknya Yesung itu rese deh, menurut Hyewoon sih... Menurutmu?
1. I ain't Miss You, I Need You

Tittle :

**I ain't Miss You I Need You**

oOo...oOo

Main Cast :

**Yesung & Yoon Hyewoon**

oOo...oOo

Genre :

**Drama, Romance, Comedy**

oOo...oOo

Author :

** uniessy**

**©2012**

oOo...oOo

**(Author_Point of View)**

Hyewoon masih sibuk berkutat dengan ponselnya ketika tiba-tiba alarm di ponselnya berbunyi. Sebaris tulisan dengan huruf kapital yang berderet di layar, membuatnya terhenyak.

**~FANSIGNING SUPER JUNIOR~**

Dia melirik jam dinding kamarnya yang kini menunjukkan pukul dua belas pas. Menepuk keningnya sendiri, menyadari kebodohannya bisa melupakan acara sepenting itu.

Dengan rasa emosi meluap karena saking senangnya bisa bertemu dengan idolanya untuk sekedar meminta idolanya itu membubuhkan tanda tangan ke selembar kertas yang akan ia sodorkan nanti, Hyewoon melesat cepat mengambil handuk yang terjemur di sisi luar kamar mandinya.

Dia sebenarnya sudah mandi tiga jam yang lalu. Tapi entahlah, merasa akan menghadapi pria pujaannya, Hyewoon meyakinkan dirinya bahwa dia harus tampil segar dan tentu saja wangi.

oOo...oOo _Woon2Couple_ oOo...oOo

.

.

.

Hyena mendesis kesal karena suasana makannya terganggu akibat dari suara gedumprangan di atas sana. Apalagi jika bukan karena _Ounni_-nya yang terburu-buru mengerjakan sesuatu. Lalu seketika bibirnya menggerutu begitu mendapati Hyewoon turun dengan wajah aneh. Senyum di wajah _Ounni_-nya timbul tenggelam terus menerus. Membuatnya menebak bahwa alasan hal itu terjadi, pastilah sesuatu yang berhubungan dengan artis idolanya.

"_Ounni_, mau kemana?" tanyanya dengan gaya merajuk. Hyena baru berumur tujuh tahun. Tapi dia sudah paham perilaku _Ounni_-nya jika sudah menenteng sebuah poster bergambar pria berkepala besar itu. Hyewoon memandang adiknya dengan senyum merekah.

"Aku? Tentu saja mau menghadiri acara fansigning super junior, Hyena-ya..." Dia menggeser sebuah kursi dan lalu mendudukinya. Menarik sebuah mangkuk dari tumpukan dan mengisinya dengan nasi secukupnya. Dia tidak akan membiarkan perutnya lapar di acara _fansigning_ nanti.

"Aku ikut." Kata Hyena merajuk lagi. "_Eo_?"

Hyewoon menggeleng cepat.

Bagaimana mungkin dia mengajak adiknya yang berumur tujuh tahun ini ke acara yang pastinya penuh sesak itu?

"Jangan sekarang Hyena-ya... Akan ada waktunya kau bertemu dengan dia. Salah satunya kau harus tumbuh besar dulu seperti aku. Hihi, _arasseo_?"

Hyena kembali merajuk. Bibirnya manyun tidak jelas. "Kau jahat, _Ounni_-ya. " desisnya sambil kembali meneruskan makan siangnya yang tinggal separuh.

Sepiring udang goreng tersedia di atas meja makan. Hyewoon ternganga melihatnya. Dia mengambil satu. Memasukkannya ke mulut dan mengunyahnya dengan tempo cepat. Menelannya dan mengambil satu lagi. Lalu berdiri, melangkah menuju dapur. Tempat eomma tengah sibuk memasak.

"_Eomma_," panggil Hyewoon manja. "Udang buatan _eomma_ enak."

Yoon Hyera menghentikan irisan cabai-nya dan menoleh. Tersenyum mendapati putri pertamanya tengah menatapnya dengan mata membentuk _eye-smile_ yang nyaris sempurna. Dalam hati ia menebak, pasti putrinya ini sedang merayu.

"Kau mau pakai motor kan?" kata Yoon Hyera sambil kembali menekuni irisan cabai-nya. "Tidak boleh."

Hyewoon langsung merajuk hebat. Merajuk hebat yang dikatakan di sini adalah, secara tiba tiba Hyewoon menelan udang goreng yang tadi ada di tangannya. Lalu membiarkan tangannya yang berminyak tadi, mengenai baju _eomma_-nya. Membuat _eomma_-nya berjengit dan menghindar, dengan acungan pisau di tangannya.

"Yak, Hyewoonnie!" teriak Yoon Hyera tiba-tiba.

"_Eomma, Ounni_, apa yang sedang kalian berdua lakukan?" suara Hyena memecah keributan. Mereka berdua menoleh. Yoon Hyera melongo dengan pisau teracung. Sementara Hyewoon jatuh bersimpuh akibat hentakan dari _eomma_-nya tadi.

Hyewoon tidak peduli. Dia bangkit berdiri lalu menghambur ke kaki eomma-nya. "_Eomma_, _jebalayo_~," rengeknya. "_JEBAAAL_..."

"Tidak boleh. " kata Yoon Hyera lagi, sambil mengibas-ngibaskan kakinya agar putrinya itu melepaskan pegangannya. "Kau belum punya SIM, Hyewoonnie. Tunggu tahun depan."

"_Andwae!_" kata Hyewoon cepat. "_Eomma_, Seoul Hotel kan lumayan jauh dari sini. Masa aku jalan kaki? Panas, _eomma_ sayang... "

"_Ounni_. Aku temani, _eo_?" tanya Hyena baik hati. Hyewoon mendelik ke arah adiknya walaupun tangannya masih menggenggam erat kaki eomma-nya. Seolah berkata : DIAM KAU!

Hyena merangsek mundur. Lalu berbalik dan kembali ke meja makan. Dia tahu, saat dia mendapat delikan mata seperti itu, dia mengerti bahwa dia tidak akan mendapatkan apa yang diinginkannya.

"Memang kau mau apa dengan tanda tangan idola mu itu hah? Kemarikan postermu. _Eomma_ tanda tangani sebanyak yang kau mau." kata Yoon Hyera lagi. Dia melompat-lompat sedikit agar Hyewoon melepaskan pelukan terhadap kedua betisnya.

Dua ibu dan anak ini memang sama saja. Kekanak-kanakan.

"Tidak mau lepas. Aku mau pakai motor! " Hyewoon merengek lagi. Kali ini pengangannya makin erat.

"_Aigoo_, anak nakal. Baiklah. Baiklah. Kau boleh pakai motor. Tapi jangan sampai appa pulang. Mengerti?"

Hyewoon melepaskan rangkulannya pada betis sang ibu secara tiba-tiba. Membuat sang ibu hampir terjungkal karena sejak tadi sekuat tenaga menggerak-gerakkan badannya agar terlepas dari Hyewoon. Beruntung putrinya itu bergegas meraihnya dan memeluknya.

"Aku sayang _eomma_!"

"Aish, benar-benar anak nakal." Yoon Hyera merogoh kantung bajunya. Menyorongkan serangkaian kunci ke depan wajah Hyewoon. Membuat Hyewoon mengangakan mulutnya dan dengan kecepatan cahaya, merampas kunci itu dari tangan Yoon Hyera. "Yaak, jangan peluk!" teriak Yoon Hyera saat putrinya menyerang tubuhnya dengan dekapan.

Hyewoon tertawa. "Terima kasih, eomma sayang. " Hyewoon mencium pipi kiri eomma-nya. "_Eomma_ bau bawang."

Lalu bergegas pergi menuju garasi rumahnya sebelum mendapat timpukan wortel.

oOo...oOo _Woon2Couple_ oOo...oOo

.

.

.

Panas matahari menyengat dengan tidak berprikemanusiaan. Sinarnya menghajar leher Hyewoon. Bagian yang tidak tertutupi. Hyewoon bersenandung sendiri saat duduk manis di atas motor matic-nya. Hatinya berdegup kencang. Membayangkan beberapa menit lagi dia bisa melihat Yesung Super Junior dengan sangat jelas.

Ini _fansign_ pertama Super Junior setelah meluncurkan album Mr. Simple.

Hyewoon baru beberapa bulan belakangan menyukai boyband bernama Super Junior itu. Tertarik pada Yesung saat pandangan pertama.

Saat itu Hyewoon menertawakan dirinya sendiri. Dia sudah high school. Setidaknya dia tidak perlu ikut-ikutan fangirling macam anak junior school. Tapi entahlah. Dada Hyewoon selalu bergemuruh saat melihat tatapan Yesung di setiap MV Super Junior.

Membuatnya terpaksa menjerit tertahan saat dia dan teman-temannya mendatangi ruangan karaoke.

Dia dan Yeora adalah sahabat karib. Mereka berdua sama-sama penggila member boyband. Bedanya, Yeora menyukai Sandeul B1A4 sementara dia menyukai Yesung Super Junior. Mereka berdua sering berebut judul lagu saat di ruang karaoke.

Hyewoon tersenyum kecil saat mengendarai motornya menuju Seoul Hotel, tempat fansigning Super Junior diselenggarakan. Dia teringat percakapannya dengan Yeora beberapa hari yang lalu.

Hyewoon memaksa Yeora untuk menemaninya menghadiri fansigning Super Junior. Berharap ada orang yang bisa ia ajak teriak bersama. Tapi Yeora menolak. Dia bilang bahwa jiwanya hanya untuk para pria yang tersedia di B1A4. Tidak untuk Pria lain.

Saat itu Hyewoon mengerucutkan bibirnya di hadapan Yeora. Dia bahkan berjanji akan menemani sahabatnya itu jika B1A4 mengadakan fansigning. Tapi Yeora yang keras kepala, tetap menolak. Dia malah mengajak Hyewoon untuk karaoke. Melepaskan kegalauannya tidak bisa menonton konser B1A4 karena keterbatasan biaya.

Hyewoon tersenyum lagi. Dia melihat ke arah jarum penunjuk bahan bakar. Masih banyak. Jadi dia tidak perlu berbelok ke pom bensin kalau begitu.

Seoul Hotel sudah tampak menjulang di depan matanya. Dia memang sengaja memilih jalan pintas yang kebetulan sepi ini sebagai jalan menuju Seoul Hotel. Jalan ini adalah jalan menuju bagian belakang gedung hotel. Hyewoon bisa menghemat waktu sekian menit dengan cara ini. Yang harus dia lakukan sekarang adalah berkelok ke kiri lalu memarkir motornya di depan warung makan yang tersedia di sana.

Hyewoon mengambil ancang-ancang berbelok dengan santainya. Suasana sepi membuatnya memutar gas di tangan kanannya dengan sedikit keras. Motor melaju lumayan kencang saat berbelok. Tapi naas, di saat yang sama, dari sisi kanan sebuah mobil hitam elegan, melaju dengan kecepatan yang kurang lebih sama.

Sebenarnya mobil itu tidak menyentuhnya sama sekali. Hanya saja, karena saking terkejutnya, Hyewoon yang memang belum mahir mengendarai sepeda motor, melepaskan pegangannya pada motornya. Dia menangkupkan kedua tangannya ke kaca helm, bermaksud menutupi wajahnya dari keterkejutan.

Malang tidak dapat ditolak. Motornya tentu saja oleng dan jatuh ke kiri jalan. Hyewoon sempat menahan dirinya sendiri agar kepalanya tidak terlalu terantuk aspal. Tapi sekali lagi, naas sedang menghampirinya.

Helm-nya tetap terantuk aspal. Tubuhnya sukses terjerembab dan motornya menggelosor ke arah depan. Beruntung motornya menggelosor, sehingga badan Hyewoon tidak tertindih badan motor.

Dia memejamkan matanya ketakutan. Bukan ketakutan akan dirinya yang terluka, tapi ketakutan bahwa motornya rusak parah.

"Nona, apa kau baik-baik saja?" tanya sebuah suara. Hyewoon membuka mata. Mendapati seorang pria seumuran appa-nya tengah menatapnya dengan tatapan khawatir.

Hyewoon memaksa dirinya untuk bangkit. Tapi sulit. Tubuhnya masih mengalami semacam sedikit shock akibat kejadian barusan. Hyewoon menggeleng pelan. "Tidak apa-apa. Aku baik-baik saja."

Pria tua tadi mengulurkan tangannya, membantu Hyewoon berdiri. Hyewoon menepuk-nepuk bajunya yang terkena debu jalanan. Meringis sedikit saat melihat celana jeans-nya sobek kecil. Lalu mendesah merana saat melihat motornya masih tergeletak sengsara tidak jauh darinya.

"Motorku..." keluh Hyewoon. Matanya menoleh ke arah selembar poster yang tergeletak tidak jauh dari kakinya. Hyewoon merunduk mengambilnya. Poster Yesung Super Junior sudah tidak terlihat bagus sama sekali. Penuh debu dan goresan-goresan kerikil.

Dia melepas helm-nya dan kembali ternganga, "Helm-ku! Huweee bagaimana ini... _eomma_ pasti akan memarahiku... "

Hyewoon rencananya mau melanjutkan tangisannya agar pria tua di dekatnya yang sejak tadi menatapnya dengan wajah cemas ini, mau mengeluarkan sejumlah uang untuk mengganti helm dan motornya yang rusak. Tapi tangisannya berhenti saat dia mendengar suara pintu mobil menutup.

"Nona, apa kau baik-baik saja?" tanya sebuah suara yang lain. Pertanyaan yang sama, tapi mampu memberikan kesan dan desiran yang berbeda di dadanya. Aliran listrik seketika menjalari tubuhnya. Berhenti di jantungnya. Otaknya mendadak macet. Hyewoon mendekap poster rusak yang ada di tangannya.

"A—aku?" desisnya dengan wajah bodoh. Entahlah, terserah saja. Hyewoon sudah tidak peduli dengan penampilannya. Wajah inilah yang ingin ia temui. Wajah inilah yang selalu ia pandangi.

Wajah Yesung Super Junior.

"Motormu sepertinya rusak. Tapi kelihatannya kau baik-baik saja, Nona?" tanya Yesung meneliti dirinya dari ujung kepala hingga ujung kaki. "Tapi sepertinya lututmu berdarah? Apa kau baik-baik saja?"

Hyewoon mengangguk. Kepalanya menunduk, menatap lututnya, tempat di mana sebuah lubang tercipta di celana Jeans-nya.

"Ah, maafkan supirku, Nona. Kami sedang terburu-buru." Yesung merogoh saku celananya. Mengeluarkan sepuluh lembar uang pecahan seratus ribu won. Meletakkannya di tangan Hyewoon yang masih terpaku. "Aku masih ada pekerjaan. Sepertinya kau tahu siapa aku, Nona. Uhm, ini ada sedikit uang. Pergilah ke dokter. Bersihkan lukamu dan beri obat. Aku harap kau tidak menyebarkan kejadian ini di internet. Terima kasih. "

Hyewoon mematung saat Yesung meremas tangannya sambil meletakkan uang itu dalam genggamannya. Yesung tidak bermaksud apa-apa sebenarnya. Mereka hanya berjabat tangan dan itu biasa terjadi. Hanya saja, ini di luar dugaannya.

Ini di luar kehendak Hyewoon.

Pria itu... tidak tahukah dia poster siapa yang sedang didekapnya? Tidak tahukah dia bahwa dirinya yang akan mendatangi meja tempat dia duduk dan memberikan tanda tangan lalu menjerit-jerit kecil menahan rasa gemas untuk tidak mencium pria itu di depan khalayak ramai? Tidak tahukah pria itu, bahwa gadis dengan celana jeans berlubang ini, mengaguminya? Mengidolakannya?

oOo...oOo _Woon2Couple_ oOo...oOo

.

.

.

Yesung keluar dari mobilnya dengan masker dan kacamata yang menutup rapat wajahnya. Perasaannya tidak enak setelah kejadian tadi.

Apa yang akan di lakukan gadis itu? Apakah gadis itu akan melaporkannya ke polisi? Atau mungkin saja gadis itu akan menyebarkan kejadian tadi di internet. Jika iya, maka habislah sudah.

Walau bukan dia yang mengemudikan mobil, tapi tetap saja. Namanya pasti terseret!

"Tuan, maafkan saya." kata supirnya meminta maaf dengan penyesalan yang teramat. Yesung mengembangkan kelima jarinya. Menandakan bahwa pria tua yang masih berdiri dengan posisi membungkuk di sisi kanan mobil itu, tidak perlu meminta maaf.

"Tidak apa-apa. Lain kali hati-hati."

Yesung menepuk pelan pundak pria tua itu. Lalu melangkah menghampiri beberapa pria muda yang dengan badan tegap, menanti dirinya sejak tadi. Mereka adalah bagian penjagaan Super Junior untuk acara _fansigning_ hari ini.

Satu dari lima pria muda berbadan tegap itu menggerakan tangannya. Memberitahu arah mana yang harus mereka lewati. Yesung mengikuti langkah mereka menuju lift, yang akan membawa mereka ke lobi utama, tempat acara diselenggarakan.

Teriakan heboh membahana memenuhi Seoul Hotel. Ribuan pemuda dan pemudi tumpah ruah di lobi utama Seoul Hotel saat Yesung keluar lift. Dia mempercepat langkahnya dan memposisikan diri duduk di samping Lee Sungmin. Bersyukur bahwa acara belum dimulai.

"Darimana saja, _Hyung_?" tanya Lee Sungmin setengah berbisik ke telinga Yesung. Dia menyodorkan spidol warna biru yang langsung diterima Yesung.

"Aku ada urusan tadi," jawab Yesung sekenanya. "Aish, aku lelah sekali." rutuknya lagi. Menahan kantuk.

"_Fansigning_ hanya berlangsung tiga jam. Setelah ini kita bisa kembali ke _dorm_." kata Sungmin.

"Apa besok kita libur?" tanya Yesung penuh harap.

"Tidak. Besok kita ada jadwal _perform_ di Mubank."

Yesung hanya mengangguk-angguk tanda mengerti. Badannya benar-benar lelah. Setumpuk jadwal atas nama Super Junior sudah menanti. Termasuk beberapa iklan dan rangkaian tur dunia mereka.

Dia menoleh ke arah gerombolan fans yang kebanyakan adalah gadis-gadis muda. Beberapa atau sepertinya semuanya dari mereka tampak berteriak-teriak ke arah mereka dan melambai-lambaikan tangan. Diperlakukan seperti itu, Yesung merasa, dia adalah makhluk langka yang tampak aneh dan tidak biasa.

Sepertinya fansigning sudah di mulai. Terdengar dengungan microphone dari meja ujung kanan. Yesung menoleh dan mendapati Leeteuk tengah memegang microphone, seperti hendak mengambil suara.

"_Bwara_ _Mister Simple_... " sapanya pelan yang langsung diikuti oleh koor dari gerombolan fans mereka yang bernama ELF.

Microphone beralih ke shindong, "_Jajaja... daeum nuguuu_?" yang langsung disambut dengan kalimat : SHINDOOONG oleh para ELF.

Mereka bersepuluh, terkekeh melihat hal barusan. Donghae mengacungkan dua jempolnya ke arah ELF yang langsung disambut teriakan juga.

"ELF tersayang, terimakasih sudah hadir di acara ini." kata Leeteuk membuka acara. "Apa kalian membawa album kami?"

Gemuruh sorak sorai dengan tangan teracung ke atas mendadak terjadi. Semua ELF yang memang datang dengan membawa poster, kado untuk mereka bersepuluh dan tentu saja album Mr. Simple untuk ditandatangani, memamerkan album mereka ke arah _leader_ Super Junior itu.

Leeteuk mengangguk. Dia membungkuk sedikit, tanda berterima kasih.

"Baiklah... bawa kemari, dan akan kami tanda tangani!" kata Leeteuk sambil menggerakkan tangannya. Menandakan pada para petugas, bahwa palang pintu sudah bisa diangkat. "Yang tertib, kami harap. Terima kasih."

Kawanan ELF menyeruak masuk setelah penghalang mereka diangkat. Berlari dengan semangat menghampiri tiap-tiap idolanya. Setiap member mempunyai barisan tersendiri. Jadi masing-masing dari mereka hanya bisa mendapatkan tandatangan satu orang.

Yesung menyapa ramah seorang penggemarnya. "_Anyeong_, namamu siapa?"

"Jung Ga In, _Oppa. Saranghae_... " kata gadis itu dengan napas tertahan. Sepertinya gadis ini akan menangis saat Yesung menuliskan : Untuk Jung Ga In tersayang... "Terima kasih, _Oppa_... dan ini kado untukmu. "

Yesung menerima bingkisan berwarna hijau itu dengan senyuman. Dia biasa menerima ini semua. Dan dia juga terbiasa menulis kata cinta. Jadi baginya, ini tidak terasa apapun. Hanya bagian dari pekerjaannya.

Begitulah, lepas satu orang, akan datang lagi orang lain menyodorkan album mereka untuk ditandatangani. Tiap member bahkan harus berganti spidol hingga beberapa puluh kali karena terkadang para penggemar memaksa mereka untuk menulis kata cinta di kaos yang sedang dipakai atau di poster atau kadang juga di pipi.

Salah satu penggemar Choi Siwon bahkan berjanji untuk tidak mencuci wajahnya selama satu minggu saat Choi Siwon membubuhkan tanda tangannya dan membentuk lambang hati di pipi gadis itu. Ditambah dengan menempelkan dua jarinya ke pipi si gadis, setelah sebelumnya dua jarinya ditempelkan ke bibirnya sendiri.

Lucu sekali.

Hyukjae menggerutu saat menyadari barisan fans-nya makin menipis. "_Aigoo_-ya~ jewel-a~ _neo eodisseo_ (jewels *sebutan untuk penggemar Hyukjae* kalian dimana) ?"

Sedangkan di barisan Kyuhyun, penggemar masih berjajar rapi. Kyuhyun menandatangani album-album mereka dengan senyuman malu-malu. Membuat beberapa member lain mencibir kesal. Menyumpahi Kyuhyun yang seenaknya memasang wajah malaikat di sini sedangkan jiwa iblisnya tertinggal di dorm.

Yesung melirik jam tangannya. Sudah tiga jam berlalu dan beberapa kelompok gadis masih saja tersedia di dekat palang pintu. Mereka masih berbaris rapi sambil terkikik. Yesung melempar spidolnya yang sudah tidak berisi, ke tempat sampah. Meminta spidol baru pada petugas acara.

Dia menerima spidol dan langsung berbalik menghadap meja. Sudah ada satu penggemar lagi dengan album Mr. Simple tergeletak di meja. Albumnya tampak penyok dan agak rusak. Membuat Yesung mereka-reka, apakah albumnya didengar atau dijadikan pengganjal kaki meja.

"Baiklah, siapa namamu?" tanya Yesung sambil membuka spidol baru. Dia mengira-ngira, di mana sebaiknya membubuhkan tanda tangan di album setengah rusak ini.

"Yoon Hyewoon. Namaku Yoon Hyewoon, Jongwoon _Oppa_..." kata gadis itu. Yesung mengangguk-angguk dan bersiap menuliskan serangkaian kata di album itu.

"Kau mau aku menulis apa? Dan di ma... " Yesung tidak jadi melanjutkan kalimatnya karena saat ia mendongak, ia melihat wajah yang tadi siang dia temui. Gadis yang terjatuh tadi. "Kau?"

Hyewoon mengernyit sambil mengangguk pelan. "Iya, aku. Namaku Yoon Hyewoon, sssh..."

Yesung panik. Dia menoleh ke kanan dan ke kiri. Semua orang nampaknya tengah sibuk dengan fans masing-masing. Gadis di belakang Hyewoon tampak tengah mengikik dengan temannya di belakang.

"Kau kenapa di sini? Apa uang pengobatannya kurang?" tanya Yesung tanpa basa basi. Mata Hyewoon melebar mendengar pertanyaan Yesung.

"_Mwo_? Apa maksudmu _Oppa_?" tanya Hyewoon kaget. "Aku ke sini tentu saja ingin meminta tanda tanganmu."

"Apa kau fans ku? _Clouds_?"

Hyewoon mengangguk. Dia senang sekali bisa berlama-lama bicara dengan pria yang jadi idolanya ini. "Tentu saja. Jika tidak, untuk apa aku di sini? Berdesak-desakkan seperti orang mengantri diskon."

Yesung hanya mengangguk pelan. Dia kemudian menanda tangani album rusak tadi dan menuliskan kata : Hati-hati dijalan, dibawah tanda tangannya.

"Ish, pesan apa yang kau tulis, _Oppa_? Yang lain pasti kau tulis kata cinta." Kata Hyewoon kecewa. "Ini, di poster ini saja. Tulis kata cinta untukku."

Yesung menerima poster dari tangan Hyewoon dengan mata membelalak. Wajahnya tampak buruk sekali di poster itu. Kotor dan penuh goresan.

"Poster macam apa ini, hah?" katanya setengah berteriak. Membuat beberapa member mendongak ke arahnya. Juga membuat beberapa fans memalingkan wajah ke arah mereka. Yesung bergesa membubuhkan tanda tangannya ke poster itu. Disertai kalimat : _Saranghae_ _Yoon Hyewoon_.

"_Gomaweo_, " kata Hyewoon dengan sedikit membungkukkan badan. Dia bergegas pergi dari barisan, dengan langkah tertatih.

"Tunggu." cegah Yesung saat Hyewoon melangkah pelan. Merasa berdosa, Yesung melirik ke arah seorang penjaga. "Sekuriti, tolong bawa nona ini ke backstage. Kakinya terluka. Beri dia minum dan obat-obatan." bisiknya pada penjaga. Si penjaga mengangguk dan kemudian membungkuk pada Hyewoon.

Hyewoon, yang memang dengan jelas mendengar perkataan Yesung tadi, membelalakkan matanya. Terkejut sekaligus senang.

"_Anyeonghaseyo, Oppa_... " sapa seorang gadis di balik meja. Sebuah album Mr. Simple terulur. Yesung membuka spidolnya dan menggoreskan kalimat lagi di sana, sementara Hyewoon mengikuti si penjaga, ke belakang panggung.

oOo...oOo _Woon2Couple_ oOo...oOo

.

.

.

Suara riuh rendah masih terdengar di balik sekat pemisah antara backstage dan stage tempat para member Super Junior menggelar fansigning. Hyewoon memijat sendiri kakinya yang masih terasa ngilu.

Petugas medis yang memang sudah disiapkan untuk menangani kemungkinan-kemungkinan cedera yang akan terjadi di fansigning ini, sudah menangani kaki Hyewoon dengan baik. Lukanya dibersihkan dan dibalut semacam plester.

Tepuk tangan terdengar lagi. Kali ini lebih ramai. Kemudian diikuti suara panggung fansigning bergemuruh oleh jejak kaki.

"Aku lelah sekali, _Hyung_... " keluh _eternal magnae_ di grup itu, Kim Ryeowook.

"Aku juga lelah. Kita semua lelah." timpal Leeteuk. Mereka bersembilan tampak memasuki belakang panggung dengan langkah gontai dan desahan napas orang kelelahan.

"Tapi kau tidak ada jadwal siaran di Sukira lagi, _Hyung_." kata Lee Sungmin cepat.

Hyewoon terpana menatap mereka semua yang sepertinya tidak menyadari kehadirannya.

"Sungmin-a, Ryeowook-a, siaran yang benar, " kata Yesung sambil membuka sebotol air mineral. "Buat agar penggemar menyukai acara kalian. Aish, omset usahaku menurun sejak Leeteuk Hyung dan Eunhyuk sudah tidak menjadi DJ lagi."

Kim Ryeowook dan Lee Sungmin membelalakkan mata, mendelik dan menganga bersamaan. "Yak, _hyung_... apa maksudmu hah?"

Sementara yang lain terkekeh. Eunhyuk menoleh dan mendapati Hyewoon tengah duduk tepat di sebelahnya dengan mulut menganga. Menatap mereka.

"_Agasshi_, tolong ambilkan aku air minum." pinta Eunhyuk pada Hyewoon yang seketika tergagap. Dia mengatupkan mulutnya dan kebingungan. "Heish, aku bicara padamu. Ambilkan aku air minum. Aku haus."

Hyewoon tersentak. Menyadari ada yang salah di sini. Sepertinya Tuan Lee Hyukjae ini mengira bahwa dirinya adalah seorang pembantu umum di fansigning.

Mendengus kecil, Hyewoon bangkit dari duduknya dan mencoba menghampiri meja air mineral yang sebenarnya tidak jauh dari tempat mereka.

"Sssh..."

Erangan kecilnya membuat semua member menoleh. Termasuk beberapa staf yang tengah sibuk merapikan wardrobe dan perlengkapan fansigning.

"Yak, apa masih sakit?" tanya Yesung cemas. Member lain, yang tadi tengah menatap Hyewoon, bergantian menatap Yesung. Ada tanda tanya besar di kepala mereka.

"Tidak. " jawab Hyewoon dengan wajah kesal.

Pertanyaan macam apa, tentu saja masih sakit, pikir Hyewoon. Kalau tidak sakit, dia tidak akan meringis kan. Namja bodoh macam apa sebenarnya yang dia sukai ini?

Beberapa pasang mata, kembali menatapnya. Lalu beralih kepada Yesung lagi saat pria itu bersuara. "Lalu kenapa kau masih meringis kesakitan?"

"Yak, _Oppa_... tentu saja karena masih sakit. Ini semua kan gara-gara... "

"Yaakk ! " Yesung menghampiri Hyewoon dengan kecepatan tinggi. Dia membekap mulut Hyewoon sebelum mulut itu membocorkan kejadian aneh siang tadi.

"Hei, hei... sebenarnya ada apa ini?" tanya Shindong penasaran.

oOo...oOo _Woon2Couple_ oOo...oOo

.

.

.

Matahari perlahan menanjak naik. Menebar panas yang cukup panas untuk para eomma yang tengah menjemur pakaian. Termasuk menerangi kamar Hyewoon yang masih tertutup gorden sebagian.

Hyewoon terkikik membaca pesan singkat dari Yeora. Sahabatnya itu berkata bahwa dia sudah GILA hanya karena dia berkata bahwa hari ini dia tidak bisa menemani sahabatnya itu ke tempat karaoke karena sudah ada jadwal ke dokter bersama Yesung Super Junior.

Hyewoon berguling di kasurnya. Membiarkan selimutnya membalut tubuhnya yang mungil. Wajahnya sumringah.

"_Ounni_, apa kau akan terus berselimut begitu hingga sore?" tanya Hyena datar dari pintu kamar. Hyewoon mendangakkan kepalanya. Terkekeh sebelum akhirnya terbahak. Hyena mengerucutkan bibirnya melihat tingkah aneh kakak perempuannya itu. "Ounni, kau gila?"

"Hyena-ya... aku . . ,"

"HYEWOONNIE~ CEPAT BERSIHKAN DAPUR!" teriakan Yoon Hyera dari lantai bawah, terdengar nyaring. Senyuman Hyewoon mendadak lenyap dan berpindah pada Hyena.

"_Ounni_, kau tidak dengar?" tanya Hyena meledek. Hyewoon mendengus kesal. Dia meraih sebuah bantal terdekat, lalu melemparnya pada adiknya yang sudah siaga menutup pintu.

Hyewoon bangkit dari tidurnya. Melepaskan gulungan selimut, lalu kemudian tertatih keluar kamar.

oOo...oOo _Woon2Couple_ oOo...oOo

.

.

.

Kejadian motor menggelosor, beberapa hari yang lalu membawa petaka sekaligus berita gembira untuk seorang Yoon Hyewoon. Berita itu terlanjur terdengar oleh member lainnya. Walau Yesung sudah bersusah payah membekap mulutnya, namun toh akhirnya berita itu harus diketahui juga.

Saat itu member lain menatap Yesung dengan pandangan tidak percaya. Mengetahui bahwa hyung dan dongsaeng yang dikenal baik hati itu lebih memilih jalan pintas dengan memberikan sejumlah uang pada korban tabrakan.

Hyewoon menahan tawa saat itu. Saat mendengar tuduhan member lain bahwa Yesung menabraknya. Yesung saat itu juga menatapnya dengan tatapan memohon-tolong-jelaskan-pada-mereka.

Namun Hyewoon menolak dan memasang wajah statis. Menolak membantu saat teringat motornya yang penyok dan rusak parah tengah terparkir di parkiran Seoul Hotel.

Spekulasi bermunculan saat itu. Lee Donghae berkata seharusnya Yesung memberikan ganti motor yang baru pada Hyewoon. Eunhyuk berkata bahwa Yesung harus datang ke rumah Hyewoon untuk meminta maaf pada orang tua Hyewoon yang memang pemilik asli motor tersebut.

Tapi yang paling disukai Hyewoon adalah saran dari seorang pria yang tampan dan menggemaskan. Pria itu sejak tadi terdiam mendengar teman satu grupnya berspekulasi atas apa yang terjadi. Berspekulasi atas motor yang digerutui Hyewoon rusak parah.

Pria itu bernama Lee Sungmin. Dan dia berkata seperti ini;

"Kenapa kalian memusingkan masalah motornya?" tanya Lee Sungmin yang tampak bersandar melepas lelah. "Yang harus dipikirkan sekarang adalah kesehatannya. Lihat, kakinya terluka."

Member lain mengangguk mengerti. Secara spontan memandang kaki Hyewoon yang terbalut.

"Menurutku, Yesung Hyung harus bertanggung jawab. Mengantarkannya ke rumah sakit untuk mengobati lukanya," kata Lee Sungmin lagi. "Sampai dia benar-benar sembuh."

Dan begitulah... Setelah acara fansigning selesai, Hyewoon diantar Yesung sampai rumah, sementara motor Hyewoon dikendarai supir yesung. Pria itu kemudian berjanji akan menjemput Hyewoon besok malam, setelah performance di Mubank selesai.

Hyewoon ingat betul, dia tampak bodoh saat itu. Hanya terdiam dan meringis bodoh. Yesung mengantarnya hingga bertemu dengan Yoon Hyera, eomma Hyewoon. Dia berkali-kali membungkukkan badannya meminta maaf.

Yoon Hyera, menyadari siapa yang datang bersama anaknya, tentu saja terkejut. Dia tidak membayangkan sama sekali, gambar di poster yang ditempel oleh putrinya di dinding kamar, bisa menjelma menjadi seorang pria tampan seperti ini.

Dia hanya mengangguk memaafkan hingga akhirnya Yesung pamit dan pulang.

Tapi Yoon Hyera hanya memaafkan Yesung. Bukan Hyewoon. Putrinya itu mendapat geplakan satu kali dan hukuman membersihkan rumah setiap hari selama satu bulan tanpa terkecuali.

Hyewoon memandang eommanya dengan sebal.

Tapi biarlah. Toh dia masih bisa bertemu Yesung lagi.

oOo...oOo _Woon2Couple_ oOo...oOo

.

.

.

"Kenapa lama sekali?" tanya Yesung pada ponselnya. Suara Hyewoon terdengar meminta maaf. Yesung mendecak kesal. Hari ini jadwalnya libur, tapi gadis ini harus diantar ke dokter.

Yesung membuka pintu mobilnya, lalu keluar. Dia menutup kembali pintu mobilnya dan bersandar di sana. Menyedekapkan kedua tangannya di dada. Kacamata hitam dan masker setengah wajah, lengkap menutupi wajahnya. Menyempurnakan penyamaran.

Dia menghiraukan tatapan tetangga Hyewoon yang tengah menyiram bunga. Tatapan yang menintimidasinya. Seolah dia adalah pelaku teror.

Yesung mendecak lagi saat dia lihat pintu rumah Hyewoon terbuka. Gadis itu tampak menutup kembali pintu rumahnya. Lalu berjalan pelan setengah pincang menuruni tangga kecil di depan rumah. Yesung benar-benar tidak sabar melihat langkah pelan gadis itu.

Dia mendesah kecil sebelum memutuskan untuk menghampiri Hyewoon. Gadis itu agak terkejut melihat kehadiran Yesung di teras rumahnya. Ini kali kedua Yesung menemaninya ke dokter. Minggu lalu, Yesung menepati janjinya untuk menemaninya ke dokter. Dia menunggu Hyewoon di mobil saat itu.

"_Oppa_, kenapa tidak menunggu di mobil?" tanya Hyewoon kaget.

"Kau lama sekali. Aku mengantuk. Apa tidak bisa lebih cepat?" tanya Yesung dengan kedua tangan di pinggang.

"Kakiku masih sakit, _Oppa_... " cibir Hyewoon. "_Oppa_ menunggu di mobil atau di sini, sama saja. Aku tetap akan berjalan pelan."

Yesung mendesah keras. Dia bimbang. Antara tidak sabar menunggu langkah Hyewoon, dan...

_HUP_!

"Yakk, _Oppa_! Apa yang kau lakukan?!" pekik Hyewoon saat tubuhnya melayang, dalam tangan Yesung yang kini tengah menggendongnya seperti seorang pengantin pria menggendong pengantin wanita-nya.

"Menggendongmu. " jawab Yesung malas. "Aish kenapa kau berat sekali."

"Aku tahu kau sedang menggendongku, _Oppa_." Hyewoon shock. Dia bahagia sekaligus malu.

Bagaimana jika ada tetangganya yang melihat? Bagaimana jika eomma melihat?

Hyena-ya~ kau di mana? Kuharap kau membawa kamera polaroidmu sekarang, batin Hyewoon. FOTO AKU SEKARANG!

"_Oppa_, bagaimana jika ada tet—"

"Kau bisa diam atau tidak? Tubuhmu sudah berat," kata Yesung dengan tatapan sinis pada Hyewoon. Membuat gadis itu terdiam seketika. "Dan akan semakin berat jika kau terus bicara sambil menggoyang-goyangkan tanganmu begitu."

Hyewoon terdiam. Benar-benar terdiam.

Wajah Yesung hanya terpisah beberapa inchi dari wajahnya. Yesung pasti menyadari perubahan wajahnya.

Hyak, Yoon Hyena, di mana kau? Cepat foto kami sekarang!

"_Mi—mianhae, Oppa_..." Hyewoon menundukkan wajahnya sambil mengulum senyum senang, menatap dada Yesung yang terbalut t-shirt SPAO. Ingin sekali dia meraba dada itu. Mencari tahu, apakah dada itu berdebar sama kerasnya seperti yang tengah melanda dadanya kini?

Entahlah, dia tidak berani.

Hyewoon merangkulkan tangan kanannya ke leher Yesung agar tangannya tidak terkulai. Kemudian memejamkan matanya. Berusaha meresapi keadaan. Membayangkan dia adalah putri raja yang tengah dijemput pangeran tampan.

"Kau sedang apa? Jarak rumahmu dan mobilku tidak begitu jauh. Jangan tidur."

Hyewoon membuka matanya. Dia sudah tidak dalam gendongan Yesung lagi. Pintu mobil terbuka lebar sementara Yesung tengah menatapnya dengan tangan terlipat di dada. Membuatnya kikuk.

Aish, kenapa tidak gendong aku sampai dokter saja sekalian?

oOo...oOo _Woon2Couple_ oOo...oOo

.

.

.

"Minumlah ini, dan banyak istirahat. Minggu depan kalian bisa kembali lagi." Dokter Jung menyerahkan secarik kertas yang diketahui Yesung sebagai resep. Dia menerimanya sambil mengangguk mengerti.

Dokter Jung adalah dokter khusus keluarganya. Dia sengaja membawa Hyewoon ke sini agar dapat memastikan bahwa berita ini tidak menyebar ke luar. Dokter Jung adalah dokter yang bisa dipercaya. Yesung bahkan menceritakan kejadian yang sesungguhnya tanpa beban apapun.

"Terima kasih, " kata Hyewoon sedikit membungkuk. Dia menyeret kakinya dengan sedikit usaha karena rasa sakit yang masih terasa.

"Hyewoon-_sshi_, apa nyeri di kakimu masih terasa?" tanya Dokter Jung dengan wajah cemas. Hyewoon menoleh diikuti oleh Yesung yang menghentikan gerakan tangannya membuka pintu ruangan.

"Ah ye, Dokter... tapi rasanya tidak apa-apa... aku masih bisa berjalan." jawab Hyewoon bingung. Sebenarnya kakinya masih sakit, tapi...

"Kulihat kau masih meringis dan jalanmu tertatih. Kuambilkan kursi roda untukmu, bagaimana?" usul Dokter Jung. tangannya meraih gagang telepon di mejanya.

"Tidak usah." kata Yesung tiba-tiba. Hyewoon meliriknya dengan pandangan sebal.

Pria itu perhitungan sekali. Apa dia tidak mau mebayar fasilitas kursi roda?

"Tapi Jongwoon-_sshi_... Nona Hyewoon—"

Belum selesai Dokter Jung bicara, yesung sudah berlutut membelakangi Hyewoon. Dia memakai kembali maskernya. Sementara Hyewoon mematung semakin bingung dengan sikap Yesung.

"Cepat naik." kata Yesung. Suaranya kurang begitu jelas karena mulutnya tertutup masker.

"_Mworago, Oppa_?" tanya Hyewoon ragu. Dia seperti mendengar Yesung menyuruhnya agar naik ke punggung pria itu. Tapi bisa saja dia salah dengar kan...

"Apa nyeri di kakimu bisa membuatmu tuli?" Yesung masih dalam posisinya membelakangi Hyewoon dengan masker menutupi mulutnya. "Kubilang cepat naik ke punggungku, Nona Babo."

Hyewoon mencibir mendengar Yesung emmanggilnya Nona Babo. Tapi tak urung dia naik juga ke punggung Yesung. Dokter Jung tertawa melihat perdebatan kecil mereka. Hyewoon tertunduk malu. Dia mengalungkan tangannya ke leher Yesung dengan grogi.

" . .bis—" kata Yesung terbata. Membuat Hyewoon menyadari kebodohannya dan melepaskan rangkulannya pada leher Yesung secepat mungkin. "—sa bernapas, _baboyaaa_~"

"Mianhae, _Oppa_!" bisik Hyewoon.

Yesung mulai melangkah pelan, menuju pelataran parkir, dengan Hyewoon di punggungnya.

"Aku seperti kura-kura, " gerutu Yesung sepanjang koridor rumah sakit. "Tubuhmu berat sekali."

"_Mianhae, Oppa_..." bisik Hyewoon lagi.

"Bisa tidak kau berkata hal lain selain _mi_—_an_—_hae_? " protes Yesung sambil menekan tombol lift dengan sikunya. "Tekan tombol G. _Ppali_!"

Hyewoon menekan tombol G pada lift yang saat itu kosong. Berpikir kenapa Yesung tidak menurunkannya sampai mereka tiba di ground floor.

"_Saranghae, Oppa_-ya~"

Ini hanya perasaan Hyewoon atau bagaimana, entahlah... tapi yang jelas, Hyewoon bisa merasakan perubahan signifikan yang terjadi atas tubuh Yesung yang ia tumpangi sekarang.

Pria itu menegang. Membeku di tempat ia berpijak sekarang, sedetik setelah ia mengucapkan kalimat barusan.

oOo...oOo _Woon2Couple_ oOo...oOo

.

.

.

"Kakimu sudah tidak apa-apa, Hyewoon-_sshi_. Banyak istirahat agar otot kakimu kembali lemas." kata Dokter Jung padaku. Senyum cantiknya meyakinkanku bahwa kakiku sudah tidak apa-apa. Ini adalah kunjungan minggu ketiga kami.

Bagaimana ini... kenapa dia tidak bilang saja bahwa masih ada sepuluh kali kunjungan lagi...

"Apa kau yakin? " tanya Hyewoon ragu. Dia memencet-mencet kakinya yang jelas-jelas tidak sakit.

"Syukurlah." Yesung yang sejak tadi sibuk dengan ponselnya, mengeluarkan suara. Menepis pertanyaan gadis muda di sebelahnya. Hyewoon mencibir.

Tentu saja dia bersyukur. Kesembuhan kaki Hyewoon mengartikan dia sudah terlepas dari tanggung jawab.

"Baiklah, Dokter Jung. Terima kasih. Kami sebaiknya pulang." kata Yesung lagi. Dia membungkukkan badannya sopan, lalu menggamit tangan gadis itu dan menyeretnya keluar.

Hyewoon menghela napas kecewanya. Dia masih berharap, Dokter Jung akan memanggil mereka lagi dan memberitahukan bahwa masih ada sepuluh kali kunjungan lagi untuk mereka.

"O, Yoon Hyewoon-_sshi_... kewajibanku sudah selesai." kata Yesung pada Hyewoon saat pintu ruang Dokter Jung menutup. "Apa kita bisa kembali ke kehidupan sebelum kita bertemu satu sama lain?"

Hyewoon yang sejak tadi bingung harus bicara apa, mendongakkan wajahnya. "Maksudmu aku pulang sendiri?"

"Bukan itu, Nona _Babo_... " tepis Yesung kesal. Dia mendelik sebentar dan kemudian menunduk, menatap lantai. "Maksudku, kita tidak ada urusan apapun lagi."

Hyewoon menatap lantai rumah sakit yang putih bersih. Beberapa perawat berlalu lalang di dekat mereka. Bau obat-obatan yang khas, tercium di indera penciuman Hyewoon. Dia ingin berlama-lama di sini. Dia tidak ingin semuanya berakhir begitu saja.

Ragu-ragu, dia mengeluarkan ponsel dari saku. Dengan suara serak menahan tangis, dia mneggenapkan seluruh tenaganya. memberanikan diri bertanya hal bodoh.

"_Oppa_, bisakah kita berselca bersama?"

oOo...oOo _Woon2Couple_ oOo...oOo

.

.

.

Yesung menghitung uang yang menumpuk di mesin kasir restorannya. Handel & Gretel masih ramai oleh pembeli. Dia tersenyum pada semua pelanggan yang ada. Sementara hatinya berkecamuk.

Ada yang aneh setelah kunjungan terakhir di ruangan Dokter Jung. Setelah dia mengantar gadis periang itu sampai di rumahnya. Saat gadis itu tersenyum melambaikan tangan padanya dan bekali-kali mengucapkan terima kasih sekaligus kata maaf karena telah merepotkan dirinya.

Yesung rindu saat-saat seperti itu.

Kegiatan mengantar gadis itu ke Dokter Jung saat selasa malam, sabtu siang dan minggu sore. Hanya tiga kali kegiatan. Tapi sudah dua minggu ini dia tidak melakukan kegiatan yang semula menjadi beban untuknya.

Yesung masih ingat, Hyewoon suka sekali makan eskrim Baskin&Robbins rasa mint. Eskrim berwarna hijau dengan campuran coklat chip itu, menjadi pesanannya selalu. Selama tiga kali mereka menyambangi kafe eskrim itu.

Hyewoon tidak suka kopi. Menurut gadis itu, kopi bisa membuatnya tua. Yesung hanya terkekeh dan memarahi Hyewoon karena kopi adalah jenis usaha yang sedang dia geluti sekarang. Sebagai fans, mestinya Hyewoon pun menyukai kopi. Tapi bukan itu yang ia rindukan.

Yesung merindukan gelak tawa dan bibir gadis itu saat mengerucut.

Seorang pelanggan restoran, mengusik lamunan Yesung. Pelanggan itu dengan sopan memintanya untuk diperbolehkan mengambil foto dirinya. Yesung mengangguk. Dia berpose sebentar dan membungkuk sopan ketika pelanggan itu berterima kasih.

Dia meraih ponsel di laci meja. Mengecek beberapa pesan masuk. Tangannya menyentuh recent calls. Tertawa hampa saat melihat nama Nona _Babo_ tertera di baris ketiga.

Tanpa sadar, kulit jarinya menyentuh pilihan: _panggil_.

oOo...oOo _Woon2Couple_ oOo...oOo

.

.

.

"Woaah... setiap hari bakat mengedit fotomu semakin keren, Woonnie-ya!" Yeora memekik histeris melihat foto selca Yesung dan Hyewoon yang kini menjadi tampilan layar depan di ponsel Hyewoon, tentu saja. Hyewoon meringis mendengarnya.

"Ini foto asliku bersamanya, Yeora _Babo_... " sanggah Hyewoon tidak terima.

"Yeah, dan ini foto asliku bersama Sandeul!" kata Yeora sambil mengacungkan ponselnya yang bergambar dirinya dan Sandeul B1A4 di layar depan. Hyewoon mendesah kesal.

Terserahlah.

Ini sudah dua minggu berlalu setelah kunjungan terakhir ke Dokter Jung. Yesung benar-benar sudah tidak ada lagi dalam hidup nyatanya. Hyewoon kembali ke kehidupan _fangirling_nya, bersama Yeora.

Dia menelungkupkan kepalanya ke meja kantin sekolah. Istirahat sebentar lagi usai. Tinggal satu pelajaran lagi dan dia bisa pulang, lalu tidur di rumah.

"Hyewoonnie~ ponselmu berdering. Kau tuli?" sikut Yeora mengusik kegiatan Hyewoon menelangsakan diri. Hyewoon menatap layar ponselnya malas. Tapi seketika, matanya membulat. Terkejut parah saat mengetahui siapa peneleponnya hari ini.

**MR. TURTLE**

"Yaakh, kenapa didiamkan saja?" tegur Yeora yang semakin bingung dengan sikap Hyewoon belakangan ini. Hyewoon menoleh pada Yeora yang tampak menyeruput _milk-tea_. Lalu menatap layar ponselnya lagi.

Ini bukan mimpi!

"_Yeobosseo_?"

"Ehem. Hyewoon-a... " sapa suara itu...

oOo...oOo _Woon2Couple_ oOo...oOo

.

.

.

Langit mulai temaram. Penerangan lampu jalanan sudah mulai menyala perlahan. Menghiasi gelapnya jalan menuju rumah Hyewoon. Hembusan angin malam menandakan kemungkinan malam ini akan hujan.

Yesung menghentikan laju mobil saat mereka sudah tiba di depan rumah gadis yang kini duduk tenang sambil memakan eskrim Baskin&Robbins rasa mint itu.

Sore tadi, Yesung menelepon Hyewoon. Beralasan bahwa Dokter Jung meneleponnya agar membawa Hyewoon untuk diperiksa lagi. Namun alih-alih ke ruangan Dokter Jung, Yesung membawa Hyewoon ke taman hingga senja benar-benar tiba dan berganti malam. Dia mengajak Hyewoon untuk makan malam, namun gadis itu menolak.

Maka Yesung membelokkan mobilnya menuju kafe Baskin&Robbins terdekat. Mata Hyewoon langsung bersinar. Dia bahkan hampir melonjak kesenangan saat Yesung membelikannya dua liter eskrim rasa mint.

Kini, 2 liter eskrim itu sudah musnah separuh. Hyewoon tampak dengan setengah hati menutup cup eskrimnya. Rumahnya sudah terlihat jelas. Itu artinya dia harus turun.

"_Oppa, gomaweo_...," kata Hyewoon sambil nyengir lebar. Sisa-sisa eskrim berserakan di pinggir bibirnya. "Kakiku sudah sehat. Dan kini semakin sehat karena kau membelikanku dua liter eskrim yang sangat enak ini. Kudoakan usahamu lancar selalu, _Oppa_..."

"Ah _ye_... sama-sama. terima kasih sudah mau bersamaku sore ini... " kata Yesung kikuk. Dia mendehem dua kali. Lalu kembali menatap Hyewoon. "Hyewoon-a... "

"_Ye_?"

"Bibirmu... penuh eskrim." sahut Yesung kalem. Hyewoon Yesung yang kini menatap bibirnya.

Aigoo, pikir Hyewoon cemas. Dia pasti mau membersihkan bibirku dengan menggunakan bibirnya. Apa kami akan berciuman? Huweee dia bahkan belum menyatakan cinta padaku. Dan lagipula aku masih sekolah. Apa kata eomma jika aku ketahuan berciuman? Huweee eottokhae?

"Bersihkan cepat. Kau tidak mau kan ibumu melihatmu tidak bersih begitu." kata Yesung sambil mengangsurkan sekotak tisu yang tadi berada di dekat persneling.

Mati saja aku, pikir Hyewoon lagi. Apa sebenarnya isi otakku?

Hyewoon mengambil lima lembar tisu dan kemudian membersihkan pinggiran bibirnya. "_Gomapta_."

"Hyewoon-a...," desis Yesung. Pria itu mamanggil Hyewoon yang masih sibuk dengan tisu. Hyewoon menoleh. Mendapati Yesung sedang memegang setir dan dengan mata sendu, menatap jalanan di depan. "Aku tidak mau kembali ke kehidupan sebelum kita bertemu."

"_Nde_?" Hyewoon yang tadi sudah akan turun dari mobil, mengurungkan niatnya. Tangannya mendekap cup besar Baskin&Robbins.

"Entahlah." kata Yesung pelan. "Maukah kau... Untuk tidak melihatku sebagai idola? Maukah kau menjadi pacarku?"

Hyewoon merasakan debaran keras menghampiri jantungnya.

Dia memang mengidolakan pria di sampingnya ini. Berharap suatu hari bisa menjadi pacarnya. Dan kini, pria idolanya ini memintanya untuk menjadi pacarnya? Apa dia sedang bermimpi?

"_Mwo_?" Tanya Hyewoon tak percaya. Yesung tersenyum dan meraih jemari gadis di sebelahnya.

"_Saranghae_, Yoon Hyewoon..."

Hyewoon membatu di jok Mobil. Terperangah, dia merasakan sentuhan lembut di punggung tangannya.

Dia benar-benar sedang tidak bermimpi kan?

"_Na ddo, Oppa_...," bisik Hyewoon kikuk. "_Na ddo Saranghae_..."

"Benarkah? _Aigoo_... Terima kasih," Yesung mengacak rambut Hyewoon dengan lembut. Hyewoon tertunduk. "Euhm, satu lagi... Hyewoon-a, bisakah kita ber-selca bersama? Di ponselku?"

"Eh?"

oOo...oOo _Woon2Couple_ oOo...oOo

.

.

.

**END**

huahahaa... sepertinya kualitas menulisku agak menurun lumanyun drestooong.. :-(

mianataaaaaaaa T_T

Buat Hyewoon, BERHENTI MERENGEK! Uni pusiiing :(

T,T

End of story, makasih perhatian dan apresiasinya :) *bow bareng yesong*


	2. Do I Love You? Do You Love Me?

Tittle :

**DO I LOVE YOU?**

oOo...oOo

Main Cast :

**Yesung & Yoon Hyewoon**

oOo...oOo

Genre :

**Drama, Romance**

oOo...oOo

Author :

** uniessy**

**©2012**

oOo...oOo

**(Author_Point of View)**

Yesung masih setengah sadar ketika dia merasa pipinya panas karena sesuatu. Keningnya mengernyit, mata sipitnya terbuka segaris. Tampak seorang pria tengah menepuk-nepuk pipinya pelan.

"Yesung-a, _ppali ireona_..." kata Leeteuk. Dia masih menepuk-nepukkan tangannya ke pipi Yesung yang kembali mengatupkan matanya. "Yaakk... kau dengar aku kan?"

"Aku masih mengantuk, _Hyung_..." jawab Yesung sambil berguling dan memeluk bantal besar. Namun seketika bantal itu raib dari pelukannya.

"Yaakh, _ppali ireona_!"

"Yakk, _Hyung_! Aku kan tidak ada jadwal syuting apapun hari ini. Lalu apa masalahmu, hah?" bentak Yesung. Matanya masih tertutup ketika dia berteriak. Membuat Leeteuk terkekeh.

"Kau harus terbiasa. Jika aku menjalani wajib militer-ku, ku harap kau bisa menjadi _leader_ yang baik untuk yang lain."

Yesung membuka matanya lebar-lebar mendengar kalimat Leeteuk. "_Andwae_! _Naega_ _shireo_! Kau mau membuatku cepat tua, eh? Mengurus _dongsaeng-dongsaeng_ tidak tahu diri itu hah? Terutama _magnae_ kesayanganmu! _Aigoo_~ kau mau membunuhku, hah, Pak Tua?" tanya Yesung yang sudah sepenuhnya sadar. Membuatnya mendapat timpukan bantal besar tadi dari Leeteuk.

"Heish, jaga bicaramu!"

Yesung mencibir Leeteuk yang kini meraih handuk putihnya lalu menuju kamar mandi. Mendesah malas, Yesung menyingkirkan selimut yang masih menutupi tubuhnya. Mengangkat pantatnya pelan menuju pinggir tempat tidur dan berjalan menuju dapur. Mencari stok sarapan yang ada setelah sebelumnya melirik jam dinding kamar yang menunjukkan pukul setengah tujuh pagi.

Dapur tampak lengang. Hanya ada Sungmin yang masih duduk di kursi meja makan. Membaca koran.

"Sungmin-a, ada makanan apa?" kata Yesung sambil membuka lemari dapur. Dia meraih satu gelas dari dalam sana. Sungmin, yang ditanya, menoleh malas.

"Hanya ramen, Hyung." jawabnya, diikuti decakan kecewa Yesung.

"Aish, bagaimana abs-ku mau terbentuk kalau makan ramen terus setiap hari. Memangnya aku Kyuhyun." keluh Yesung. Membuat Sungmin terkekeh. "Kau senang sekali kelihatannya?"

"O? Benarkah?" tanya Sungmin sambil lalu. Pria itu melipat korannya dan meletakkan di samping kiri mangkuk bekas ramennya. Mengusap pelan wajahnya yang terlihat sangat sumringah. "Park Yoojin akan datang hari ini ke dorm." tambahnya.

Yesung memasang cengiran halus mendengar kalimat terakhir Sungmin. Dia menggelengkan kepalanya sedikit. "_Aigoo_~ cinta lama bersemi kembali... Apa kau yakin dia benar-benar mencintaimu sebagai dirimu sebenarnya? Bukan karena kau seorang idola?"

Sungmin memanyunkan bibirnya tanda kesal. Hyung-nya ini bukan hanya sekali ini bicara tentang Park Yoojin seperti itu. "Yak, _Hyung_! Kau pikir, Hyewoon-mu itu menganggapmu apa? Dia bahkan jelas-jelas berangkat dari seorang _clouds_. Seharusnya kau yang berpikir begitu!" sahut Sungmin tak mau kalah. Yesung menggedikkan bahunya tak peduli.

"Terserah kau saja. Yang penting aku mencintainya."

"Aish, kenapa selalu aku yang di_bully_?" desis Sungmin, lebih kepada dirinya sendiri. Dia bangkit dari duduknya dan menggeser kursi. Lalu bergegas menuju kamarnya, meninggalkan Yesung sarapan sendirian.

Terkekeh geli melihat tingkah dongsaengnya, Yesung melanjutkan sarapannya. Dia memindahkan beberapa puluh lembar mie ramen ke dalam mangkuknya menggunakan sumpit. Lalu secepat kilat memindahkan lagi ramen itu ke dalam mulutnya.

"_Hyung_, jangan dihabiskan! " teriak suara Eunhyuk. Yesung mendongak. Mendapati Eunhyuk tengah menarik panci ramen lalu dalam hitungan detik, menyumpit ramen itu dan langsung memakannya. Dia hanya geleng kepala melihat tingkah dongsaengnya yang lain lagi ini, lalu melanjutkan lagi mengunyah ramen.

Sebuah ponsel terulur ke hadapannya. Ponselnya.

"In-nhi, sejhak tadhi berrbunyhi terhus..." kata Eunhyuk sambil mengunyah. "Sheperthinyha darhi bochah ithu..."

"Namanya Hyewoon." tepis Yesung sambil menyentuh layar ponselnya. Ada setidaknya lima panggilan tidak terjawab tertera di sana. Dia menyentuh pilihan panggil. "_Yeobosseo_..."

"_Oppa_, apa kau baru bangun?" tanya suara nyaring Hyewoon. Hyukjae terbahak di kursinya mendengar lengkingan itu. "Siapa itu, _Oppa_? Apa Lee Hyukjae _ahjusshi_? " tanya suara Hyewoon yang langsung sukses membungkam tawa pria tampan itu. Yesung mengangguk.

"_Ye_, itu Lee Hyukjae ahjusshi."

"Yaaakh, kalau aku _ahjusshi_, lalu kau apa, _yesung-oppa_-tersayang...? _Araboji_?" tanya Eunhyuk tidak terima. Yesung membelalakkan matanya, memberi tatapan membunuh, menyuruh Eunhyuk diam. Membuat Eunhyuk terpaksa mengekeret takut di kursinya dan memutuskan untuk melanjutkan ramennya.

"_Nde_, aku sedang makan. Ah tidak, _Oppa_-mu ini sudah bangun sejak tadi. Ah _ye_, tentu saja. _Arasseo_... Kau juga harus sarapan."

Lalu sambungan telepon terputus.

Yesung meletakkan ponselnya di meja. Menyeruput air putih dalam sekali teguk.

"_Hyung_,"

"Apa lagi?" tanya Yesung dengan senyum tidak lepas dari wajahnya.

"Kau, memacari anak sekolah eh?"

"Lalu?"

"Entahlah... ini terasa tidak benar."

" . . . "

" . . . "

"Eunhyuk-a, carilah wanita yang baik untukmu. Maka semua akan terasa benar. " bisik Yesung sambil menyentuh pundak Eunhyuk. "_Arasseo_?"

oOo...oOo _Woon2Couple_ oOo...oOo

.

.

.

Siang sudah menjelang keempat empat orang gadis manis itu membuat dorm ramai dengan tingkah polah mereka di _dorm_. Yesung yang sejak kedatangan empat gadis itu memutuskan untuk tetap di tempatnya berbaring sekarang daripada bergabung dengan empat gadis heboh itu, mematikan laptopnya.

Tadinya dia ingin terus berada di dorm hingga mereka berempat pulang, tapi hari yang semakin siang, membuat perutnya lapar.

"Masak apa?" tanya Yesung pada seorang gadis tinggi kurus dengan wajah seperti _ulzzang_. Gadis bernama Park Chanri, yang ia ketahui adalah seorang sekretaris senior di LG Corporation, tempat mereka syuting iklan beberapa haru yang lalu, menoleh.

"O, ini, aku memasak _Soondubu Jiggae_ dan _Yangnyeom Tongdak_. Semoga saja rasanya enak."

Yesung menyandarkan punggungnya ke tembok. Dia mendesah pelan.

Apa Hyewoon bisa memasak?

"Kuharap kau juga suka ini, Yesung-_sshi_, " kata Park Chanri dengan senyumnya. "Ryeowook-_sshi_, bagaimana? Apa ini enak?" tanyanya lagi, kali ini pada pria mungil di sebelahnya. Ryeowook menyendok sedikit kuah Soondubu Jiggae dan kemudian meletakkan ke telapak tangannya. mengecapnya perlahan.

"Enak sekali, _Nuna_. Sepertinya kau berbakat memasak, " puji Ryeowook sambil mengacungkan dua jempolnya. "Suamimu nanti akan sungguh beruntung memiliki istri sepertimu."

"_Jinjayo_?" tanya Park Chanri dengan mata berbinar.

Yesung mendesah lagi, merasa miris. Dia lalu menatap ponselnya seraya berdesis,

"Hyewoon-a, apa kau bisa memasak?"

"_Mworago_? " tanya Park Chanri dan Ryeowook bersamaan. Yesung menatap mereka dan tersenyum pelan.

"Tidak. Ah, aku sebaiknya ke depan dulu. Panggil aku jika sudah matang, Chanri-_sshi_." katanya seraya berbalik setelah melihat Chanri tersenyum sambil membungkuk sopan.

Ruang tengah tampak ramai dengan Kyuhyun dan seorang gadis bernama Park Sangra, adik dari Park Chanri. Tidak jauh dari mereka, tampak Sungmin keluar dari kamar dengan menenteng koper pink besar diikuti Park Yoojin dari belakang.

Tadinya Yesung mau menyapa mereka, tapi tidak jadi, karena ponselnya berbunyi lagi.

Dari Hyewoon.

"_Ye_?"

"_Oppa_, kau kenapa?" tanya suara Hyewoon.

"Tidak. Aku hanya lapar. " jawab Yesung sekenanya.

"Apa _Oppa_ sudah makan?"

"Belum. Masakannya belum matang. Kau sedang apa?"

"Aku sedang mengerjakan pe-er, _Oppa_.. aish, pelajaran biologi ini menyebalkan!"

Yesung tertawa kecil. Astaga... pacarnya ini benar-benar imut sekali. "Belajar yang benar. Kau harus lulus tahun ini, mengerti?" katanya mengingatkan. Pertengahan tahun ini, Hyewoon akan menempuh ujian negara dan ujian masuk perguruan tinggi.

"_Ye_, Yesung _Oppa_ sayang.. aku akan belajar giat. Kekeke.. " kata suara Hyewoon bersemangat. "Tapi _Oppa_ harus berjanji untuk menjaga kesehatan. Aku tidak mau mendengar _Oppa_ sakit... Makan yang banyak, oke?"

"Ne, Hyewoon-a. _Oppa_ janji pasti makan siang yang banyak." balas Yesung. "Ne. Kau juga makan sayur yang banyak. Pipimu sudah mulai berjerawat seperti Kyuhyun saja. _Aigoo_~ aku tidak mau mencium pipi penuh jerawat!"

"Aish, aku kan sedang puber _Oppa_, tentu saja aku jerawatan. Hufft... " protes gadis itu. Yesung tertawa.

"_Ara_, baiklah... lanjutkan belajarmu, aku tutup dulu kalau begitu. _Anyeong_."

"_Anyeong, Oppa... Saranghae_... " kata suara Hyewoon pelan. Malu-malu.

""_Ne_, Hyewoon-a... _Na ddo saranghae_." Yesung mengakhiri pembicaraan dengan sekali sentuh pada layar ponselnya. Ia menoleh ketika mendapati park Yoojin tengah menatap takjub ke arahnya. "_Waeyo_ , Andrea-_sshi_?"

"O, _ani_... _keurom_... Yesung-_sshi_... apa itu tadi itu pacarmu?" tanya Yoojin spontan. Membuat Yesung mengernyit sedikit mendengarnya.

"_Nde_, dia pacarku."

"O, kau bisa punya pacar juga? Euhm maksudku, euhm... " Yoojin mendadak kikuk.

Yesung menghampirinya, sambil mendekatkan wajahnya ke wajah Yoojin yang mendadak menjauhkan jarak mereka, dia berkata, "Tentu saja. Pria seumurku sudah seharusnya punya pacar, kau tahu. Tapi... " dia mengecilkan suaranya. "Sebaiknya hal ini jangan sampai tersebar, Andrea-_sshi_. Aku masih sayang Yoon Hyewoon. Aku tidak mau dia diserang fansku hanya karena mereka tidak terima. Aku percaya padamu."

oOo...oOo _Woon2Couple_ oOo...oOo

.

.

.

**(lima bulan kemudian)**

Hyewoon menggerakkan mouse laptopnya dengan hati kesal. Dia sedang membuka akun pribadi twitter kekasih hatinya yang notabene adalah seorang Super Junior Yesung.

Rencananya untuk mendownload bahan-bahan ujian nasional, lenyap sudah. Kabar miring ini begitu gencar berhembus,

YESUNG – JIYEON SALING MEMFOLLOW DI AKUN TWITTER MEREKA MASING-MASING!

Atau tulisan sebesar gaban yang lebih membuat hati Hyewoon menyala,

YESUNG DAN JIYEON TERLIHAT MENGENAKAN AKSESORIS YANG SAMA!

Atau ada lagi,

JIYEON MENGENAKAN CASING PONSEL YANG DIKELUARKAN OLEH BRAND MILIK YESUNG!

"_IGE MWOYA_?" teriak Hyewoon frustasi. Membuat Yeora, yang juga tengah berkutat dengan laptopnya, menoleh.

"_Wae geurae_, Woonie-ya?" tanyanya tak acuh. Gadis itu kembali menekuni halaman browser yang memuat berita perjalanan showcase B1A4.

"Yesung _Oppa_, sebenarnya apa maumu, hah?" pekik Hyewoon kesal. Dia mengernyit sebal pada lapotopnya dan meraih ponsel yang tergeletak di sebelah kanan laptop. Berniat untuk menelepon Yesung tapi tidak jadi, karena Yeora tengah memperhatikannya.

"Hyewoonnie, kau kenapa?"

"Aish, ini... kau lihat saja!" kata Hyewoon kesal. Dia memutar laptopnya hingga menghadap Yeora. Membuat Yeora tampak setengah berpikir.

"Yesung dan Jiyeon?" tanyanya tak percaya. "Apa Yesung _Oppa_ sudah gila?"

"Itulah, Yeora-ya... aku kesal! Apa dia tidak tahu bahwa aku punya perasaan yang cukup sensitif?" kata Hyewoon mengeluh. "Sebentar lagi ujian negara dan aku malah disuguhi fakta begini."

Yeora memperhatikan raut wajah Hyewoon yang tampak benar-benar kesal. Dia tahu betul, sahabatnya ini sungguhan mencintai Yesung. Dia juga paham bahwa berita seperti ini bisa merusak mood Hyewoon. fangirling seperti mereka sudah terbiasa merusak mood dengan berita-berita aneh.

"Lalu dia anggap aku apa?" desis Hyewoon pasrah. Membuat Yeora hampir terjungkal ke belakang.

Apa temannya ini benar-benar beranggapan bahwa Super Junior Yesung adalah pacarnya?

"Hyewoonnie~ bersabarlah... Gosip seperti ini pasti mereda dengan sendirinya... " kata Yeora seraya menepuk dan mengusap punggung Hyewoon yang sepertinya sebentar lagi akan menangis.

"_Andwae_... mungkin dia sudah bosan denganku... " kata Hyewoon lirih. Yeora memeluk tubuh sahabatnya yang terlihat melemas. Dia membelai lembut Hyewoon.

"Yeaahh.. dan aku tidak bosan dengan Sandeul... "

oOo...oOo _Woon2Couple_ oOo...oOo

.

.

.

Yesung memandangi ponselnya yang tidak merespon apa-apa. Nada sambung terdengar sejak tadi, diikuti suara operator bahwa nomor yang ia hubungi tidak menjawab.

"Ada apa ini?" desahnya kesal. Pria itu lalu menyentuh pilihan stop pada layar ponselnya. Memilih untuk melihat penunjuk waktu yang ada di sana. Jam dua siang.

Dia lalu memeriksa beberapa catatan jadwalnya. Hari ini kosong, tadinya dia berencana untuk mengunjungi Y Style, tapi godaan untuk menemui Hyewoon rupanya lebih besar.

"Hyung, aku keluar dulu." kata Yesung pada Leeteuk. Kemudian mengambil kunci mobil dan perlengkapan penyamarannya dari dalam kamar.

oOo...oOo _Woon2Couple_ oOo...oOo

.

.

.

Hyewoon membereskan buku pelajarannya dengan setengah hati. Dia memilih pulang ke rumah secepat yang dia bisa. Dadanya masih sesak karena kabar kedekatan Yesung dan Jiyeon berhembus kencang bagai badai tsunami.

Sejak tadi ponselnya terus berdering selama jam pelajaran berlangsung. Tapi dia memutuskan untuk tidak menjawabnya. Bukan karena pelajaran sedang berlangsung, tapi karena dia memang tidak ingin.

"Hyewoonnie~ tunggu aku... " pinta Yeora.

"_Mianhae,_ Yeora-ya.. aku duluan. " kata Hyewoon tanpa menoleh. Gadis itu terlihat bergesa menuju halte.

Yeora memandang langkah Hyewoon dengan tatapan aneh. Dia tidak habis pikir, bagaimana bisa sahabatnya itu merasa begitu terpuruk mendengar berita idolanya berpacaran dengan sesama artis.

Dulu, Hyewoon juga sudah pernah mendengar gosip bahwa Yesung akan menikah, tapi kehidupan sahabatnya tidak berubah drastis. Hyewoon masih menjalani harinya dengan riang. Tapi sekarang? Ditambah ujian negara sebentar lagi.

oOo...oOo _Woon2Couple_ oOo...oOo

.

.

.

Halte mulai ramai dipenuhi siswa-siswi yang memang baru pulang sekolah. Hyewoon terduduk termenung di bangku halte. Busnya belum tiba, jadi dia bisa duduk di sini, mengasihani diri sendiri.

Bunyi klakson mengejutkan lamunannya. Hyewoon mendongak dan dia membeku di tempat saat mendapati mobil siapa yang berhenti tidak jauh dari hadapannya. Kaca mobil itu terbuka setengah. Walau tidak usah terbuka sedikitpun dia sudah tahu mobil siapa itu.

Hyewoon menoleh ke sebelah kanannya. Ada Jang Seunghun tengah berbicara dengan temannya. Jang Seunghun adalah teman sekelas Hyewoon.

"Seunghun-a, apa kau mencatat tugas terakhir tadi?" tanya Hyewoon tiba-tiba. Dia menolak melirik ke arah mobil yang masih membunyikan klakson itu.

"_Mwo_?" tanya Seunghun kebingungan.

oOo...oOo _Woon2Couple_ oOo...oOo

.

.

.

Yesung berjalan lambat-lambat. Dia yakin ini adalah sekolah Hyewoon. Pacarnya itu pernah menunjukkannya beberapa kali setiap mereka melewati jalan ini.

Kepadatan siswa-siswi yang berhamburan keluar membuatnya cemas. Pasti sulit menemukan sosok pacarnya di antara orang banyak ini. Dia menginjak gas sedikit ketika tiba-tiba matanya menatap sosok yang tengah berjalan gontai menuju halte bus.

Sumringah, Yesung menepikan mobil , merapat ke halte. Menekan klakson satu kali. Dan berhasil, gadis itu menoleh! Hyewoon menoleh!

Tapi tunggu dulu, kenapa dia membuang muka?

Hei, kenapa dia malah mengobrol dengan pria di sebelahnya?

Yesung yang masih bingung dengan sikap Hyewoon itu, makin bingung karena tiba-tiba Hyewoon bangkit dari duduknya, bersamaan dengan pria itu, dan melenggang meninggalkannya!

"_Aigoo_, apa maksudnya?" keluh Yesung kesal. Dia meraih ponselnya. "Angkat... jebaal... "

"_Ye, Oppa_... "

"Hyewoon-a, kau... "

"Aku sedang di jalan, _Oppa_... Nanti saja teleponnya."

"Yaaak!" kata Yesung lagi. "Aku di belakangmu! Cepat naik mobilku!"

"Eh?" kata Hyewoon datar. "Tidak usah, biar aku pulang sendiri."

Yesung menghela napas panjang. Hyewoon ada di depannya, tengah berjalan dengan pria itu. Yesung menghentikan mobilnya. "Aku sudah berhenti. Cepat naik, atau aku teriak. " ancamnya. Hyewoon mengernyit mendengar ancaman Yesung.

Teriak saja, pikir Hyewoon. Memangnya apa yang kulakukan?

"Yaakk, berhenti kataku. _Jebal_, naik mobilku. Hyewoon-a, jika kau ada masalah, kita selesaikan baik-baik. Jangan berbuat seperti ini padaku... "

Langkah Hyewoon terhenti. Dia menoleh menatap mobil Yesung. Lalu menatap Seunghun. "Seunghun-a, aku dijemput." katanya malas. "Mianhae."

"Siapa? _Appa_-mu? Tapi _appa_-mu tidak punya mobil bagus begitu, Hyewoonnie... " kata Seunghun ragu sambil menatap mobil mengkilap milik Yesung. "Apa kau berteman dengan om-om?"

"**YAK**! Hati-hati kalau bicara! " benatak Hyewoon kesal. Mengutuk dalam hati kenapa semua pria hari ini sungguh menyebalkan?! Dia menghentakkan kakinya dan berbalik menuju mobil Yesung. Menutup pintunya dengan kasar. Berharap kekesalannya bisa meluap.

Mobil kemudian melaju dengan kecepatan sedang. Hyewoon dan Yesung membisu di tempat duduk mereka masing-masing.

"Err... mau es krim baskin&robbins?" tanya Yesung memecah kesunyian.

"Tidak." jawab Hyewoon ketus.

"Kau kenapa?" tanya Yesung lembut. Membuat sesak di dada Hyewoon.

Polos sekali pria ini bertanya dia kenapa.

"Apa kau sedang ada masalah?" tanya Yesung lagi. "Denganku, mungkin?"

"Kenapa kau tidak berpacaran saja dengan Jiyeon _Ounni_?"

Mobil yang dikemudikan Yesung berhenti tiba-tiba. Hyewoon membuang pandangan ke luar jendela mobil. Memperhatikan deretan pepohonan dengan wajah tidak peduli.

"Jiyeon?" tanya Yesung kaget. "Ah, aku tahu. Gosip itu... "

Hyewoon membisu. Menahan tangis. Yesung menyandarkan tubuhnya ke sandaran mobil. pandangannya lurus ke depan.

"Kau percaya pada berita itu?" tanya Yesung. Dia menoleh pada Hyewoon yang masih tidak mau memandangnya. "Kenapa kau tidak tanyakan padaku? Hyewoon-a, aku sedang bicara padamu, sayang..."

Ada sesuatu menghantam hati Hyewoon saat Yesung mengucap kata sayang. Membuatnya bertanya-tanya, apa kalimat itu terlontar juga untuk seorang gadis yang kini berstatus sebagai member T-ara itu...?

"_Oppa_, " kata Hyewoon dengan suara serak. Dia menoleh ke arah Yesung yang tengah menatapnya. Wajahnya menampakkan buliran airmata yang sudah jatuh ke pipinya. "Jika kau bosan padaku, kau bisa bilang. Jika kau merasa aku menyebalkan dan tidak pantas menjadi pacarmu, kau bisa bilang padaku. Jangan—"

Ocehan Hyewoon terhenti saat bibir Yesung mampir sebentar di bibirnya. Yesung menarik lagi kepalanya sebelum dia berbuat lebih jauh dan lebih jahat dari perkiraannya.

"Aku mencintaimu, Yoon Hyewoon, " bisik Yesung tanpa berkedip. menunjukkan bahwa dia memang serius dengan ucapannya. "Apa itu masih kurang untukmu?"

Keadaan hening sesaat. Hyewoon masih membatu di tempat duduknya. Bibirnya menganga kecil, yang langsung ia katupkan. Hyewoon menunduk, mengusir rasa kikuk yang menjalar.

Apa-apaan ini... Pria ini... Pria ini mencuri ciuman pertamanya!

"_Oppa_, kau—" kata Hyewoon terbata.

"Kau mencintaiku juga, sama seperti aku mencintaimu. Begitu kan?" kata Yesung tertunduk malu sambil menyentuh bibirnya yang barusan ia tempelkan ke bibir gadisnya. "Aku tahu itu, Hyewoon-a... "

"Tapi gosip itu..."

"Gosip apa? Jiyeon dan aku saling mem_follow_ akun twitter?" kata Yesung sambil terkekeh. "Jika ada akun twitter yang paling ingin ku follow, adalah akun twittermu, Hyewoon-a! Tapi aku tidak mau membuat fans-ku bertanya siapa dirimu dan mengganggu kehidupanmu. Ada satu juta lima ratus enam puluh lima ribu dua ratus sembilan puluh delapan orang yang memantau twitterku. Dan aku tidak bisa membiarkan seorangpun menghujanimu dengan hinaan."

"Tapi— "

"Apa lagi? _Casing_ _handphone_ yang dia gunakan? Oh, ayolah... wanita mana yang tidak suka barang gratisan? Dia meminta padaku saat itu. Aku bisa apa? Menolaknya? Demi kesopanan, aku memberinya secara cuma-cuma. " kata Yesung tertawa geli. "Tentang dia yang datang ke kafe ku? Berapa kali mesti ku bilang bahwa dia suka sekali dengan hal gratis!"

Hyewoon tergugu. Dia meremas rok sekolahnya. Dalam hati tertawa. Menyadari kebodohannya.

"Benarkah, _Oppa_? Lalu bagaimana dengan gelangmu? Cincinmu?"

Yesung menepuk keningnya lalu menangkupkan tangannya ke pipi Hyewoon. "_Aigoo_~ aku gemas sekali ... Cincin dan gelang itu? Jelas-jelas dia meniruku! Astaga... dia itu _clouds_. Astaga.. astagaa.. Hyewoon-a, kau membuatku gila!"

"Tapi _Oppa_— "

"Baiklah, tentang twitter itu, aku memang mem_follow_nya, tapi hanya dengan tujuan untuk berterimakasih karena sejak dia menggunakan _casing_ gratisan itu, omset penjualan toko jadi menanjak. Astaga... mestinya aku tidak mem_follow_nya, begitu?" tanya Yesung. Hyewoon menggeleng.

"Tidak. Aku tidak apa-apa kau mem_follow_nya. Maafkan aku, _Oppa_... aku terlalu kanak-kanak—" jawab Hyewoon cepat. Yesung tertawa. Pria itu tergelak di sandaran jok mobil. Tangan kirinya meraih rambut Hyewoon. Mengacaknya pelan.

"Kau memang masih remaja, Hyewoon-a... Member lain sampai harus bertanya berkali-kali dengan keputusanku untuk memilihmu menjadi pacarku," katanya yang disambut dengan tatapan mata Hyewoon yang membulat. "Tapi aku menyayangimu. Dan aku tidak tahu harus menjawab saat ada pertanyaan mengapa aku menyayangimu."

"_Gomawo, Oppa_... " bisik Hyewoon dengan senyum tersungging. Yesung membalas senyum itu dan mengangguk. Lalu tangannya beralih ke dashboard.

"O, aku punya sesuatu untukmu." katanya sambil menyerahkan sesuatu berwarna pink.

"Eo, undangan?" tanya Hyewoon kaget. Dia membuka undangan itu pelan-pelan. Di sana tercetak dua buah nama dengan goresan tinta emas.

Pernikahan Park Yoojin dan Lee Sungmin.

"Yoojin _Ounni_ dan Sungmin _Oppa_ menikah?" Hyewoon melirik Yesung yang mengangguk senang. "Woaah, Sungmin _Oppa_ beruntung mendapatkan Yoojin _Ounni_!" pekiknya.

Hyewoon dan Yoojin memang cukup dekat saat mereka bertemu. Biasanya Hyewoon bercerita panjang lebar dengan Ounni barunya itu, tapi saat gosip kemarin berhembus, dia sengaja tidak mau bercerita karena pasti Yoojin sedang sibuk. Terakhir dia mendengar perusahaan tempat Yoojin bekerja sedang ada proyek baru.

"_Ye_, Sungmin beruntung sudah menemukan wanita yang mencintai dan dicintainya." desis yesung pelan. Hyewoon menatap Yesung dengan bibir mengerucut.

"Memang kau belum, _Oppa_?" tanya Hyewoon merajuk. Yesung tertawa.

"Sudah. Kau orangnya," sahut Yesung. "Memangnya kau mau menikah denganku?"

"Aku kan masih sekolah, _Oppa_... " kata Hyewoon manja. Dia mencubit lengan Yesung. Membuat Yesung mengaduh sedikit.

"Baiklah, kalau begitu... kita menikah saat kau libur saja!" kata Yesung masih dalam tawanya.

"Yaaakkh!" rajuk Hyewoon malu-malu.

oOo...oOo _Woon2Couple_ oOo...oOo

.

.

.

**END**

*bentar dulu... ekeh mau napas dulu... hosh hosh hooooshh..~~ *

hidihalaahhh ini ff apaan? wakaakkkk.. atas permintaaan Hyewoon sayang... astagaa.. aku ngga mau janji lageeee.. TIDAAAAKKKK.. hidupku penuh horor! Padahal baru kemaren utang lunas ..

-_-"

*mianhae ekka sayang...uni becanda! Hahahaha..

*ini ide dari Hyewoon.. aku hanya ngembangin aja ^^ beneran menjijikkan yah idenya!

#NGOOOKKK

Ah, baiklah.. semoga yesung anae udah kaga galau lagi menanggapi PARK JIYEON YANG SUKA BARANG GRATISAN! *Suka gratisan? Cerminan keluarga Park yaahhh* #PLAKK #dicoretdaridaftarkeluargaPAR K

*andwaeee ekeh masi mau liat BIBIK LUNG ngiris seledri di samsung galaxy tab T_T*

baiklah,, ekeh bicara apah sik sebenernyah haahhaahhh...

makasi yang udah baca... semoga kaga epilepsi abis baca cerita lebeh ini nguahahaha..!

*bow bareng yesong*


End file.
